This new Poinsettia originated as a radiation induced mutation of the well known variety `Annette Hegg Red` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,962) and was produced by me at Skibby, Denmark. I selected this particular mutation because of its intensive red bract color and homogeneity, the bract color of this plant being brighter and quite different than that of any other of the Annette Hegg family. I propagated this new plant, by cuttings, through successive generations, which time and again has shown that not only has the intensive bract color held true from generation to generation, but that all plants vegetatively propagated from this new variety are extremely uniform in plant size and vigor.